Marvel Generations
Marvel Generations is a universe which it is a combination of both the Ultimate Marvel universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Comics *Captain America Generations After already being in frozen nearly in the end of War World II, Steven Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, finds himself being reawaken in the modern world where he adjust to it while battling various threats and an suddenly newly reawaken Hydra. *Spider-Man Generations After already getting his powers and lost his grandpa, young 17-year old high school student Peter Parker start using his spider-like powers to saves the citizens of New York City from potential threats while also dealing with his high school life. *Iron Man Generations Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, finds himself on a life changing adventure as he wear a iron suit and become the armor avenger himself, Iron Man after being previously kidnapped by a terrorist group know as the Ten Rings, led by their mysterious leader, the Mandarin. *Hulk Generations S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Dr. Bruce Banner gets himself caught in a lab accident where he turn into a hulking green-skinned beast who's empowered by anger whenever he gets angry. As Bruce trying to find a cure of the raging beast within him, he has to deal with individuals who has gamma radiation inside of their DNA and misusing it as well. *X-Men Generations When a group of peoples with extraordinary powers called mutants start to begin appearing which their all begins having each different superhuman abilities upon puberty. Than, elderly telepathic mutant Professor Charles Xavier bring in seven young mutants: Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Warren Worthington III, Angelica Jones, and Hank McCoy, who all being sent together on a mission to make human and mutants to understand than each other, but they are forced to battles both rogue mutants and humans who both fear and hate them. *Ant-Man and the Wasp Generations When scientific duo Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne begins creating the Pym Particles, they soon use it to become a superhero duo, Ant-Man and the Wasp, as they start juggling of their relationship while fighting supervillains as possible! *Thor Generations ? *Fantastic Four Generations A lab accident causes four individuals to been giving four fantastic powers, Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm soon use their newfound fantastic abilities to become the Fantastic Four, world's greatest heroes where they battles against villains, such as Dr. Doom, the Mole Man, Super-Skrull, the Red Ghost, and many while working together not only as a team... but more like a family of heroes. *Avengers Generations There came a day unlike any others when Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man, the Wasp, the Hulk, and newcomer the Falcon finds themselves banded together as the Avengers after a unexpected team-up, as they start working together as a team and begins battling various enemies that no single hero would than alone. * Daredevil Generations ? * Avenging Spider-Man Generations (Mini-Series) After learning that the Avengers thinking of bring in Spider-Man to be either their new part-time or full-time member on their team. As Spider-Man wander if he would be a part-time of a full-time Avenger, seven of his enemies banded together as the Sinister Seven where they set out to stop Spider-Man from even becoming a Avenger himself. * Black Panther Generations ? * Guardians of the Galaxy Generations Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord, a inter-galactic traveler/explorer who has been both travelling/exploring almost nearly throughtout the entire cosmos for nearly throughout his entire life. Than, while exploring a planet, he accidentally unleashed a army of ancient, yet maleviolent reptile-like beings know as the Badoon, who seek to rule the entire cosmos. Peter soon get helps from former gladiator Drax, empathic martial artist Mantis, genetically altered weapons-loving bounty hunter Raccoon Rocket, humanoid tree-like and Rocket's friend/partner Groot, mysterious amnesiac skilled swordswoman Quaser, and archer Yondu Udontu to formed together as the Guardians of the Galaxy! * Captain Marvel Generations ? * Dr. Strange Generations Sorcerer Stephan Strange * Ghost Rider Generations ? * Luke Cage Generations (Mini-Series) ? * Iron Fist Generations (Mini-Series) ? * Wolverine Generations ? * Runaways Generations ? * New Avengers Generations ? * ? Characters Spider-Man (Marvel Generation).png|Spider-Man Captain America (Marvel Generations).png|Captain America Iron Man (Marvel Generations).jpg|Iron Man Thor (Marvel Generations).jpg|Thor Hulk (Marvel Generations).jpg|Hulk Ant-Man (Marvel Generations).jpg|Ant-Man Wasp (Marvel Generations).jpg|Wasp Fantastic Four (Marvel Generations).jpg|Fantastic Four Wolverine (Marvel Generations).jpg|Wolverine Trivia *Like how this universe is a combination of Earth-1610 and Earth-199999, its also take elements from Earth-616, Earth-8096, Earth-12041, Earth-10005/Earth-TRN414, Earth-101001, and other universes as well. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Generations Category:Realities Category:Universes